


Blissed Out

by yaowie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowie/pseuds/yaowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loves Kenma so much that he won't let anyone else have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissed Out

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much I want to convey about how hard I ship kuroken that I've been procrastinating writing anything for kuroken month because nothing seems good enough. 
> 
> I'm not going to let my perfectionism get to me! I'm going to try (read: TRY) to post something every day until the end of Kuroken Month. Hopefully I will be able to convey all my feeeeeelingss eventually.
> 
> Edit: I never did have the motivation to do Kuroken Month. This is still my favorite pairing though :)

As soon as they entered the cafe, Kuroo noticed the gaze of the barista behind the counter. Even before he could process it, he had placed his arm around Kenma's shoulders in a subconscious act of protectiveness. He looked to Kenma's face for a sign of whether he was uncomfortable, to which Kenma whispered, "no more than this."

"Okay," Kuroo whispered back.

Once they finished walking toward the display of bakery treats at the front of the cafe, Kuroo wished Kenma knew why he was touching him - he didn't want to make Kenma uncomfortable, but some people just couldn't take a hint (like the barista in this cafe). He already felt uncomfortable with how close Kenma was to Hinata, but wasn't going to tell him that because he wouldn't want to prevent Kenma from making friends for his sake. Considering Kenma's brilliance and how bad Kuroo was at hiding things from him, however, Kenma probably already knew.

After looking between the different options of an apple pie cake pop, an apple crumble cookie, and an actual slice of apple pie, Kuroo leant down to Kenma to find him already looking up at Kuroo.

"Why do you look like that?"

Kuroo grimaced. "Uh, nothing." Kenma reluctantly returned his gaze to the pastry display. Kuroo watched as Kenma's eyes subtly circled between the three options before whispering, "Stop trying to choose - we can buy all of them."

The side of Kenma's mouth quirked up and he nuzzled into Kuroo's arm. Even if it lasted for a millisecond, it spread warmth all throughout Kuroo's body. Only he got to experience this side of Kenma...which is why he felt even more determined to show the barista that Kenma was taken. The cashier, who was also the barista, looked at Kenma and called out, "are you ready?"

Kenma nodded without making eye contact, and Kuroo went to the counter. Before speaking to the cashier for him, he whispered to Kenma, "chest and back please?"

Kenma gasped, but nodded solemnly. Since Kuroo asked for public displays of affection so rarely, he pulled out his 3DS and let Kuroo lightly place his arm over his chest and guide Kenma's back to lay flush against his body. The cashier stopped smiling and turned his face away, but quickly turned back with a blank expression. "Order please," he grunted.

Defiantly, Kuroo grinned. After Kuroo ordered for Kenma and himself, the determined cashier opened his mouth to ask Kenma a question but Kuroo glared at him before he could enunciate the first word. Oblivious of everything besides his game, Kenma pulled away from Kuroo once they left the cafe to stick his head inside the bag of goodies after his game had been paused.

"Did you notice that cashier?"

Kenma made a questioning hum and withdrew his head from the bag to study Kuroo's expression.

"He thought you were really hot. I defended you against him though."

Kenma turned off his game and sighed. "This is not some patriarchal relationship in which you _own_ me or something."

"I know! I know, I just...want you all for myself."

Kenma snorted. "You're so whipped."

Kuroo smiled in agreement. "I'm so whipped."

Arriving at their apartment, Kuroo excitedly anticipated being allowed to touch Kenma a little more now that they weren't in public. He was surprised, however, when Kenma grabbed his hand away from their food and placed it on himself.

"Um, uh..." Kuroo stumbled.

Kenma buried his head in Kuroo's chest, mumbling, "I could feel your thing."

Kuroo opened his mouth but then closed it, lacking any suitable response.

Kenma continued, "the food can wait. Bed now."

Kuroo felt excited, but was embarrassed that he had made Kenma lay so close to him. He had thought he was going to deal with it by himself, but knew whatever Kenma had planned would satisfy him infinitely more. Once in their room, Kenma ordered, "Take your clothes off."

Kuroo scrambled to take off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly around the room.

His erection stood up, but Kenma didn't take notice of it. Taking off his shoes and jeans, Kenma palmed himself over his boxers. Kuroo shivered at the sight. He stuttered, "C-can I touch myself?" but Kenma sternly replied, "No."

In the absence of any bodily contact between Kenma and himself, Kuroo stared at all of Kenma that he could see. He memorized the milky expanse of his legs, and allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to put himself between them. "Kenma, I'm...please," he blabbered, his erection dripping pre-cum.

"Lay on your side," Kenma ordered. Kuroo quickly complied, after which Kenma took off his boxers. He lay on his side in front of Kuroo, and placed Kuroo's Kuroo between his own legs.

This was the farthest they'd ever gone, and Kuroo would have come at the sight beneath Kenma's boxers if not for his determination. He asked, "can I touch you?" Kenma nodded, and Kuroo fondled the cheeks in front of him. It was better than he could have imagined. Startling him from his daze, Kenma said "Kuroo, move."

"What?"

Resembling his usual self, Kenma mumbled, "like...move between my legs...to touch my um...balls."

Kuroo thrust between Kenma's legs as Kenma stroked himself in unison. No longer suppressing the urge, Kuroo bucked wildly and erratically, all the while mouthing off sweet nothings, in awe of the feeling of suction Kenma's closed legs provided.

"Wah...you're so amazing for me...you're so beautiful...you're perfect for me..." he stuttered between heavy breaths.

With his chin placed in the crook of Kenma's neck and his hands wound around his waist, Kuroo's nails dug into Kenma's stomach as he anticipated his release. He willed himself to last longer, and trembled with the effort. Kenma's legs slid restlessly up and down the bed as he let his mouth fall open. The sound of Kuroo's hips animalistically bucking between Kenma's legs and Kenma fisting himself frantically wound down as they both came closer to the edge.

Kenma brought one of Kuroo's arms from his stomach to his mouth and thrust it in and out as he sucked on Kuroo's hand sloppily. He bit down on it and Kuroo's other hand dug into his stomach needily. At the same instant, their laborious breaths turned into groans as they both climaxed. Kuroo's piercing stare at Kenma's form was clouded by a vision of white and he shut his eyes wordlessly, forgetting who he was and where he was for a few seconds.

Spilling onto the bed, Kenma rolled away from their mess and Kuroo mirrored his movements. With his eyes closed, Kuroo took a deep breath in and reached for Kenma's hand.

"I want this to be forever."

Kenma clasped his hand around Kuroo's in response and whispered, "Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and idk what I'm doing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> talk to me in the comments


End file.
